moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life (2019 film, Fergus, Farkle and Felicia are now 14 years old right now)
S''hrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life is to be an upcoming film where Shrek Forever After had left off, starring the voice talents from Mike Myers, Cameron Diaz, Eddie Murphy, Frank Welker, Antonio Banderas, Grey Delisle, Cameron Boyce, Zachary Gordon, Bailee Madison, Julie Andrews, Justin Timberlake, Lily James, Cody Cameron, Chris Miller, Conrad Vernon, Christopher Knights, John Hamm, Craig Robinson, Jane Lynch, Aron Warner, John Lithgow,'' John Cleese, Jennifer Saunders, Amy Poehler, Maya Rudolph, Cheri Oteri, Amy Sedaris, Larry King, Regis Philbin, Mike Mitchell, Ian McShane, Susanne Blakeslee, Jim Cummings, Eric Idle, Will Smith, Mel Gibson, Helena Bonham Carter, Tim Curry, Scarlett Estevez, Glenn Close, Lane Styles, Matthew Lillard, Linda Cardellini, John Hasler, Marlon Wayans, Kyla Pratt, Orlando Brown, Rob Rackstraw, Tyler James Williams, Raven Symone, Tom Hiddleston, Reese Witherspoon and Zelda Williams. It's to be put in movie theaters on December 13, 2019. Plot Summary Shrek and Fiona's 2 sons, Fergus and Farkle and their daughter, Felicia are 14 years old right now and they attend Fairy Tale University School of Far-Far Away. Fergus takes a lesson in sorcery, Farkle takes a lesson in sword fighting and Felicia takes a lesson in pigeon releasing as well. However when they visit Far-Far Away, things go crazy when an evil witch lady named Lady Morgaine and her nephew, Moderd plan to take control of the entire kingdom and get rid of almost everybody in town. Voice Cast Members * Osama Bin Ladden as Shrek * You as Fiona * JFK as Donkey * George W Bush as Dragon * Joooooooooooooooooohn Cena as Puss in Boots * Jack The Ripper as Kitty Soft Paws * Cameron Boyce as Fergus, Shrek and Fiona's 1st triplet son who's taking a lesson in sorcery * Zachary Gordon as Farkle, Shrek and Fiona's 2nd triplet son who's taking a lesson in sword fighting * Bailee Madison as Felicia, Shrek and Fiona's daughter who's taking a lesson in pigeon releasing * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian * Justin Timberlake as King Artie * Lily James as Lady Guinevere/Queen Guinevere *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and the 3 Little Pigs: Boomer, Butch and Brad *Chris Miller as Gepetto and the Magic Mirror *Conrad Vernon as Gingy and the Muffin Man *Christopher Knights as Thelonius and the 3 blind mice: Gordon, George and Steve *Jon Hamm as Brogan *Craig Robinson as Cookie *Jane Lynch as Gretched *Aron Warner as the Wolf *John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad/Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure *Jennifer Saunders as the Fairy Godmother *John Cleese as Frog King Harold *Amy Poehler as Snow White *Maya Rudolph as Rapunzel *Amy Sedaris as Cinderella *Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty *Larry King as Doris *Regis Philbin as Mabel *Mike Mitchell as Butterpants *Ryan Seacrest as Butterpants' Father *Ian McShane as Captain Hook *Susanne Blakeslee as the Good Queen *Jim Cummings as the Captain of the Guard *Eric Idle as Merlin *Will Smith as Sprinkles the Gingerbread Man *Mel Gibson as Harambe the Mighty *Helena Bonham Carter as Lady Morgaine *Eddie Izzard as Morderd *Lacey Chabert as Red Riding Hood *Glenn Close as Red Riding Hood's Grandmother *Lane Styles as Goldilocks *Matthew Lillard as Papa Bear *Linda Cardellini as Mama Bear *John Hasler as Baby Bear *Marlon Wayans as Coco *Kyla Pratt as Debbie *Orlando Brown as Parfeit *Rob Rackstraw as Bananas *Tyler James Williams as Peanut *Raven Symone as Eclair *Tom Hiddleston as Professor Hardwin, the sword fight training professor *Reese Witherspoon as Professor Lambard, a kind hearted fairy godmother and the sorcery professor *Mark Wahlberg as Professor Horace Malkevich, the pigeon releasing professor Trivia Notice * McDonalds Happy Meal toy figurines will be the 1s promoting the upcoming film. * The Daddy's Home 2 cast members: Mark Wahlberg, Linda Cardellini, John Lithgow, and Mel Gibson voice Professor Horace Malkevich, Mama Bear, Lord Farquaad/Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure, and Harambe the Mighty in this movie. * The Shark Tale series voice cast member: Will Smith voices Sprinkles the Gingerbread Man in this movie. * The Scooby-Doo voice cast member: Matthew Lillard voices Papa Bear in this movie. * The Thomas & Friends series voice cast members: John Hasler and Rob Rackstraw voice Baby Bear and Bananas in this movie. * Fergus, Farkle and Felicia are 14 years old right now. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Madagascar franchise * Picture paintings of Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melma are spotted on the walls of Professor Lambard's sorcery classroom. Shark Tale franchise * Ceramic figurines of Oscar and Lenny are spotted on Professor Hardwin's desk. Over the Hedge franchise * Wooden-felt puppets of RJ, Verne, Stella and Hammy are spotted in the box in Professor Malkevich's frog kissing class. The Boss Baby franchise * Tim and Theodore are spotted as carved out statues that guard the dark castle of Lady Morgaine and Mordered. TROLLS franchise Branch, Poppy and Cooper are spotted as birthday cake toppers in the Far-Far Away Baker Transcripts * [[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life teaser trailer transcript|''Shrek Goes Fifth'': The Family Life teaser trailer transcript]] * [[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life trailer transcript|''Shrek Goes Fifth'': The Family Life trailer transcript]] * [[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life television spots transcript|''Shrek Goes Fifth'': The Family Life television spots transcript]] * [[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life transcript|''Shrek Goes Fifth'': The Family Life transcript]] Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animated sequel movies